


All that's left is a coat and a broken man...

by Alec_MacCready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he's not dead so..., Cas is gone because the leviathans, Dean is broken., Did i say i was sorry?, I think this might count as having MCD., I was also watching sad Destiel videos., I was listening to green day., M/M, Sam and Bobby are really worried., This happend at like 1 in the morning., This is really sad i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the leviathans took over Cas and blew up in the lake Dean is left to deal with his emotions and the coat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that's left is a coat and a broken man...

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors are my own. There are bound to be some because this was written by my sleep deprived mind. Also did I say the i'm sorry for writing something so sad?

Cas is gone. All he could feel was the numbness and the sinking hole in his chest.  
Cas is gone, again he told himself. The leviathans had killed him. He saw it with his own eyes but refused to believe it. He couldn't be gone, Cas couldn't be gone they always come back to each other somehow… just ...somehow. He whispered to himself. He could feel the mixture of anger and sadness and loss as he sat back to the bedroom wall trench coat in his clenched hands. He was angry at Cas, at himself.. he blamed himself for all of this he let cas go off. If he had just talked to Cas if he had just let him in he would have never went to work with Crowley. That thought made his stomach twist even more than it already was. He was going to be sick. Dean looked at the trench coat in his hands, he hadn't washed it yet everything was still fresh the black goo...the blood. He couldn't have brought himself to have left the coat. It seems like a silly thing to hold on to but to Dean it was Cas, it was the trademark item for his angel. His angel. Dean had always thought of Cas as his angel but it had not fully occurred to him quite what that meant , not until now. Dean hated himself, he hated that it took losing Cas for him to realize what he meant to him, that he loved him. He always had, he just couldn't say it he should have just said it, he should have just told Cas how he felt. What if it could have stopped all of this? Dean reached to his left for the bottle of whisky he had been drinking from. It was empty great just what he needed a reason to be forced out of this room and another chance for Bobby and Sam to try and “talk “ to him. It took some energy but Dean managed to get himself up. He carefully laid the coat on the bed taking a moment to let go. He slowly walked to the door but stopped he could hear Sam and Bobby talking.

“I don't know Bobby this is bad. Losing Cas has really done something to Dean. He only leaves that room to get more whisky. I'm starting to really worry about him.”

“I know Sam,I know.”

“ What should we do Bobby?”

“ I mean what can we do Sam? It's not like we can just bring Cas back the poor bastards gone. No telling what happened to him.”

Dean didn't hear anything after that everything just became muffled to him. As Dean walked back towards the bed in the room he dropped to his knees. He started Praying  
“Come on Cas you dumb sonofabitch you can't be gone! you don't get to just leave me like that! Not when ...not when I love you.” by the end his voice had dropped to below a whisper. Dean didn't notice when but he had started crying. He reached for the Trench coat on the bed pulling it into his arms. Slowly he stood on shaky legs and walked over to the bed in front of him. Quietly Dean laid on the bed and held the coat as close to himself as he could. In last efforts to save what he could of his angel. Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! tell me what you thought down in the comments. Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666! You can also find me @Spnsbitch on Twitter


End file.
